This invention relates to a container for a transportable prefabricated building wherein, the prefabricated building can be assembled using components stored entirely within the container.
Prefabricated building containers are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,447,000 and 4,891,919 describe existing building containers. As described, such containers are typically of a standard size to facilitate transportation. Preferably, the container has substantially the same size as a xe2x80x9chigh cubexe2x80x9d container (e.g., 8 feetxc3x979xc2xd feetxc3x9740 feet).
One drawback of existing container systems is that it is often difficult to fit all of the necessary materials into a single container. For example, additional roofing material, plumbing material or other building material often must be transported or obtained separately from the components within the container.
These and other drawbacks exist.
An object of the invention is to overcome these and other drawbacks in existing devices.
Another object is to provide a transportable building container having a standard shipping size and further comprising a storage area for additional building material.
Another object is to provide a building container corner casting which enables a container to be easily transported with conventional shipping equipment and creates a framework for an additional storage compartment.
Another object is to provide a method of creating a building container using substantially just the components of the ultimate building structure.
Another object is to provide a method of creating a building from substantially the exclusive contents of the building container.
These and other objects are accomplished by providing a container for a prefabricated building structure comprising an outer perimeter box-like frame comprised of multiple tubing elements; substantially continuous panels, attached to the frame, forming side walls of said container; castings attached to comers of said frame; and channel members attached to a top portion of said frame for forming a storage compartment.